Gabe's Pokemon Adventures Episode 5: Mermaids & Cerulean City
by DisneyFan229
Summary: On her way to Cerulean City, Gabe runs into a young girl who seeks help in finding her missing Seel. Meanwhile Team Rocket is capturing Pokemon. Could they be responsible for Seel's disappearance? Who is the mysterious girl who seeks help form Gabe? What is the mysterious girl's secrets that she keeps hidden from Gabe? Can Gabe rescue the Pokemon including her missing Pidgey?
A young girl ran screaming as 10-year-old Gabe and her Charmander, Char walked past. The girl stopped and ran to Gabe. I need help finding my Seel! He's missing. The girl said to Gabe. What's a Seel? Gabe wondered as she looked it up in her PokeDex. Seel, the Sea Lion Pokemon. The protruding horn on its head is very hard. It is used for bashing through thick ice. The PokeDex said. Where did you last see him? Gabe asked. At the Cerulean gym, he was in the pool. The girl said. That's exactly I'm headed to challenge the Cerulean city gym leader. Do you by any chance know who the gym leader is? Gabe asked. I can't tell you until you help me find my Seel. The girl said. You will tell me afterwards right? Gabe asked. Yes, I will. The girl said. I can't wait to challenge him! Gabe cried. What's your name? She asked the girl. That I can't tell you either until after you find my Seel. The girl said. It's time for Detective Gabrielle to get to work! Gabe shouted. Come on out everybody! Gabe released Pik, Ratta, Pidge, and Catty. Pik hugged Gabe's leg. Not right now Pik! She giggled. Can you help me find a missing seel? She asked Pik. Pika! Pik nodded. He's my loyal Pikachu. Gabe told the girl. You trained him well. The girl said. Pidge, please look in the sky and see if you can find a missing Seel. Can you do that? Pidgey! Pidge nodded and she took off searching for the missing Seel. Come on everybody! Let's follow Pidge! Gabe cried and all the Pokemon followed. I might as well release my Horsea to look in the waters. The girl said as she threw a Poke Ball. A seahorse-like Pokemon appeared in the water. Horsea, please tell me if you can find Seel, he's missing. Horsea nodded and he took off in the water searching for Seel. Water-type Pokemon are my specialty. The girl said to Gabe. Gabe stopped. This girl sounded familiar. That was something the Cerulean city gym leader had said. Her mom had told her that. Gabe and the girl ran looking for Seel. Meanwhile, a teenage girl named Jessie and a teenage boy named James were gleaming as they looked at a trapped Seel in the net. It will earn us money for sure! Jessie remarked. Look it's the twerpette's Pidgey! James said pointing at Pidge. Shall we capture it too? Jessie asked. We might as well, both these Pokemon will earn us double the pay when we deliver them to the boss. James laughed evilly and shot a net which trapped Pidge. You, little Pidgey are coming with us! Jessie smiled evilly at Pidge. Pidge tried to run, but the net tripped her. You can make this easy or diffcult. James told Pidge. Pidge didn't get far, Jessie picked up the net that had trapped Pidge and tossed the net into a sack with Seel. Look Jessie, a Weedle! Should we capture it too? James asked. One more Pokemon to deliver to the boss? Count me in! Jessie said evilly. Weedy, where are you? A little girl asked. Your Weedy is coming with us! Jessie glared at the girl. It's going to earn us some money. What kind of people are you capturing innocent animals and using them for money for your own gain? The little girl asked. Arbok come on out! Use poison sting attack on that annoying baby! Jessie ordered. Arbok launched a poison sting attack at the poor little girl who was quievering with fear. But her Weedle, Weedy jumped in the way taking the attack and managed to get hurt in the process. No! Weedy! Are you okay girl? The little girl asked her Pokemon. You beasts! Leave my Weedy alone! The girl yelled at Team Rocket. But Jessie launched a net which entrapped Weedy and Jessie picked up the net holding Weedy and threw the net into the sack. I'm going to tell my mommy and Officer Jenny on you thieves! The little girl said crying and ran off. That took care of her! Jessie smirked. Should we get going? Then she spotted a Eevee and shot a net at it trapping it. This Eevee will earn us money too! Eevee? Where are you boy? A little boy asked looking for his Eevee. Jessie tossed the net with Eevee into the sack and picked up the sack. These Pokemon will earn us a promotion for sure! Jessie declared. That's right Jess, no more bad news with the boss! James smirked. Gabe, the girl, and Gabe's Pokemon were looking for the missing Seel. Miss! Miss! Can you help me find my Weedy? She was stolen from me by two crooks with a Meowth. The little girl told Gabe and the girl. I bet a thousand bets that is Team Rocket! Gabe said angrily. Those crooks are always trying to harm and capture innocent Pokemon. Have you seen my Eevee? Someone took him! The little boy said. We will help you. But, where's Pidge? Gabe wondered. I saw a Pidgey in the sack that the two thieves with the Meowth took too! Is that your Pidgey? No, Pidge! Gabe cried. We must rescue those poor Pokemon! What's your names? Gabe asked the little girl and boy. My name's Mary. The little girl said. My name's Trevor. The little boy said. Eevee has been with me since I was a baby. Mother gave him to me! We will get your Weedy and Eevee back I promise. Gabe told the children. And my Seel? The girl asked. Yes, let's go! Gabe cried. Horsea! Horsea! Horsea said as he approached the girl. Did you find Team Rocket? The girl asked. Horsea nodded. Good job Horsea, return! The girl said as she called him back into his Poke Ball. Let's go! Gabe cried. The four children ran until they saw two teenagers and a Meowth dragging a sack! Team Rocket! Let those Pokemon go right now! Gabe yelled. Not for a million bucks! James grinned. Gabe threw out a Poke Ball. Pik, use thunderbolt on Team Rocket to break their grip on the sack. Pika! Pik said as he launched a thunderbolt on Team Rocket electrfrying them. Jessie lost her grip on the sack and Pik carried the sack to Gabe and the other children. Seel, you're alright! The girl said as she freed her Seel and hugged him. Eevee, you're okay! Trevor said as he hugged Eevee who was wagging his tail. Weedy, you're alright! Mary said hugging her Weedle. Gabe freed Pidge from the net. There Pidge, you're safe now! Gabe told her. Time to run! Team Rocket cried and jumped into their balloon. Pik, use thunderbolt on their balloon! Gabe ordered. Pik nodded and launched a thunderbolt on Team Rocket's balloon sending them into the sky. WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! They cried. Thanks for helping rescue my Seel from these greedy crooks. The girl said. Now, I will reveal my secrets. My name's Misty, I'm the gym leader of Cerulean City gym and I am the youngest of four girls. How would you like to challenge me as a thanks for rescuing my Seel? Misty asked. That's why the girl looked and sounded so familiar. She was the gym leader of Cerulean City! Sure Misty, thanks a bunch! Gabe said as she gave Misty a high five. Can we watch Misty like we always do? Trevor & Mary asked. You know Misty? How come you didn't say anything? Gabe asked them. We promised Misty we wouldn't tell her secrets to anyone until she found her Seel. Mary answered. At the gym, Misty introduced Gabe to her older sisters who were dressed as mermaids and their names were Lily, Daisy, and Violet and then asked if they should do a five on five battle since Gabe only had five Pokemon. Gabe had Pik go first, then Char, than Ratta, then Pidge, and then Catty and managed to win the battle. Misty handed Gabe the Cascade Badge and Gabe waved it in the air proud of earning her second badge. When Gabe was leaving, she bid Mary, Trevor, and Misty goodbye. You know, Trevor, I would really like to catch an Eevee. Where can I find one? Gabe asked Trevor. There is a forest full of Eevee north, head there to catch one. Trevor explained. Team Rocket who was flying in the balloon overheard what Trevor said. You know, the boss might love it if we capture the Eevee from the Eevee forest and present them to him. Jessie said. And we might earn a huge promotion for capturing the Eevee since Eevee is a rare Pokemon. James said. Meowth! On to the Eevee forest! Meowth! Meowth pointed and Team Rocket followed Gabe as she continued her journey.


End file.
